ADemonsPain
by HiddenDowry
Summary: Set during the Shippuuden arc. One evening the gang rallied up at Tsunade's office to ask for another search mission.Team 10 is introduced to their new squad captain and she's their age!Shika x Occ
1. Who Is She Again?

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Ino, and Sai stood before Lady Tsunade because Naruto had rounded up the gang to help try to persuade her to allow them to go on a search mission for Sasuke."BUT GRANNY TSUNADE!!" Naruto shouted his eyes were squinted in annoyance.

"ENOUGH NARUTO," Tsunade shouted back causing everyone in the group to hold their breath.

"You are not to search for Sasuke, and in doing so you are disobeying direct orders from the Hokage," she added before sighing ,"While you're all here I would like to introduce the new Capitan of Squad 10."

Everyone looked grave Asuma was dead, and so far Shikamaru who had been keeping up with the group so far stood still, a cigarette hanging from his lips, he did not make the decisions.

"Antoinette, please enter," Tsunade called over to the door from her chair.

What kind of name is that thought Ino scornfully as the door opened

In walked a girl who knelled as the door shut, and said respectfully.

"Tsunade Hokage-sama, Antoinette Allegretto Bellamuse, from Village of the Light," as she finished Tsunade nodded telling her to rise.

Everyone was staring at the girl named Antoinette, she looked barely a day younger than any of skin was pale with the exceptions of her slightly red cheeks and hair was a blonde color that was not light enough to be Ino's bleach blonde and to dark to match Naruto's was more or less a dirty blonde color that fell down a fourth of her back as well as being slightly stood a foot taller than Sakura but not taller than any of the guys more or less what made her stand out the most was her eyes were the same blue as Hinata's hair with cyan blue and slight green specks that seemed glassy even beneath her long eyelashes.

"You are all issued to call her Ann. And where exactly is your headband?" Tsunade asked impatiently casuing the girl to bow her head as she approached pulling out a head band with white clothe attached that held a symbol of five lines in a circular pattern.

Tsunade took the headband while handing the official Konohagakure headband over as if it were a the sweater she wore, Ann wrapped the headband loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough to stay around her waist she turned to look at the others her sweater hung over her arm.

"Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji please step forward," Ann called out strongly which startled everyone, she looked soft spoken.

The guys were brought back in from her chest while the girls were brought back in from their petty thoughts of jealousy of the new girls cup size... with the exception of Hinata who was plainly spacing during the moment of the three stepped over and she nodded to herself.

"Follow me, we will begin training as the rest are briefed on their up coming missions." she said leaving the room.

They followed reluctantly as they headed towards the they got there silence flooded over the four.

"Alright as your new squad capitan I guess we should get to know each other, go ahead and sit down you guys," Ann said casually as she took her own seat indian style the three followed, Shikamaru laying down in the process.

"Okay here are the basics, Name, Interests, Hobbies, Crushes, Dislikes, and Annoyances," she said looking over the three.

"OHHHH!!I'LL GO FIRST!! My Name is Choji Akimichi, I'm interested with food, my hobbies are training and eating, I won't tell my crush, I dislike people eating my food, and I get annoyed when Ino babbles on about clothes," Choji chuckled the last part earning a thwack from Ino.

"Well I'm Ino Yamanaka," Ino began sounding sarcastic and pompous,"I like flower arrangements, I like talking with Sai, Sai is my crush, I dislike you and Billboard Brow, and I'm annoyed by you trying to take sensei's place."

Ann snorted rolling her eyes.

"Shikamaru Nara, interests are sleeping, hobbies are doing nothing, I don't have a crush , I dislike work, and girls are a drag."

"Hai Hai!! Well know I know we have a fat kid, barbie headed blonde, and a lazy bum," the three stared.

Choji blew a gasket his face scrunching up as he began ranting about how he wasn't fat, getting ready to attack her at any moment Ino also blew a gasket ranting about how she wasn't stupid, then Shikamaru stared at her with interest; but soon came hand signs Choji yelled,'Nekudan Sensha!' and began rolling in his huge body ball towards took took a step to the side trying to see if he chased the movements of his opponent; she ran straight forward towards him waiting until she was close enough at which point she jumped over him and ran around as he ran into a dozen trees knocking them down in the process.

Ino ran in front of Ann totally pissed at the bitch.

"STUPID BITCH!!" she shouted laughing at the stupidity of the girl looking directly into Ino's eyes.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino called preforming the hand soul transfered into Ann's body with ease.

"HELL YA!!" Ino screamed flinging her new sensei's arms in the air.

"I'm in the bitches bod-," the voice was cut short as Ino's limp body sat up panting confusedly, scampering back for a moment.

Choji rushed forward his jutsu his fist back she attempted to punch his new sensei.

Turning around Ann caught his hand smiling happily as she kissed his cheeks making him steam down and begin blushing profusely.

"Sorry, for calling you two that, the only one who passed the first test was SHIKA-KUN!!" her face became like the mirror image of a neko statue.

Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads; before Ino could muster anything up Ann began explaining.

"Ninja need to have complete control of their emotions so they don't it makes the enemies job easier," she stated smiling; the sun starting to fall behind the trees.

Ann looked at Ino smiling.

"Ino you wanna go clubbing?"


	2. Gimme A Name

Opening her eyes Ann sat up her vision blurry with sleep before wiping the morning tears from her clubbing idea was something she'd never bring up with her students again had danced the night away...not to mention they all had more than a decent amount of drinks, only she herself had been able to hold down the was about three weeks up off her bed she began to strip herself of her clothes; humming to herself as she made her way into the bathroom to get the water she felt a warm rush flood over her hand she got in.

Today was going to be a long day.

---

Shikamaru awoke to a harsh banging on his he rubbed his head in pain from the loud 'knocking' if you could call it few more seconds of banging he grunted,"WHAT?"

The banging stopped and he gave rough grunt after hearing Ino's announcement and quickly dressed; heading out the door within the time frame of three damn witch would've had his head if he'd come out any women they're so troublesome..

"What's this about?" he asked looking at her, they were briefed on missions before hand, this was all of a sudden it must've been again it wasn't as if this bitch hadn't dragged him out a bed before just to get him to do something not even slightly worth his time.

---

Opening the door Ino looked over her childhood shaking her head she 'd always thought he'd grow up to be a stud; as sure as hell he the blatant know-it-all, lazy, good for nothing attitude wasn't as attractive as his appearance.

"Get your lazy ass up Tsunade needs us," she scoffed turning herself around and making her way to the Hokage she was managing with the new Sensei...don't ask..looking over her shoulder hurriedly she replied,"There's an escort mission calling our names."

---

Choji stood silently in the Hokage's office along with the others at the time there were few of the Rookie Nine and he was quiet confused as to why Lee was there at the moment, he had left the other day on a mission and if he was going on this mission it had to be a miracle he was back around the room his eyes caught sight of a few he personally knew, Lee, Shino, Sai, and soon the door opened two more ninja entered the door after he began naming them in his head.

"Oh.., morning Shikamaru," he greeted with a toothy punched him lightly in the back for not saying hello like she usually did if he took notice to Shikamaru first.

"Morning Ino," Choji muttered with a forced smile.

Turning his head back to look at Lady Tsunade he wondered what type of mission this would be.

---

Looking over the ninja standing before her she knew it would be difficult even without Naruto current being out on a different it involved the Village of Light and could possibly bring Ann into question among the teens if they found out...Sighing she closed her eyes she rubbed her aching the door open and close twice within the time she had her eyes closed she opened them to see Shikamaru standing in front of her...well more like leaned against the wall behind Ino.

"Well now that you're all here I would like to discuss the mission that will be assigned to all of you," she yawned looking over her paperwork.

"The Chuurippu Clan in the Village of the Light has been feuding with the neighboring Keshi Clan, and in the process they have killed ten innocent citizens," her face became barren as she saw the ninja straighten up at her words.

"The Heiress of the Chuurippu Clan has been within our village for a while and now she is going to check on things you seven shall escort her there and back,Sai and Shikamaru you two are the leaders for this mission." Tsunade said as she stood herself up.

"Please come in," she ordered looking at the door.

Opening the door the woman stepped in with a polite just stared at her with the exception of Hinata who giggled and bowed.

"Ohayoo," the woman purred stepping in completely.

She looked like an Geisha; her blonde hair was back in a high bun with hair pieces draping off of sported a royal blue kunouchi version of a komon kimono that had small gold bird feet patterns over the geta brilliantly accented the outfit, problem was...she was wearing an odd bird like mask making it impossible to see her face.

"Re-group at the entrance in an hour set, and ready to go, dismissed," Tsunade finished getting back to the paper work that 'had' to be done.

Of course she waited until they were gone to pull out the sake she had been stashing away from her prude assistant in three shots she chuckled; it would be interesting to see what happened to them on this mission.

Gulping some more Shizune entered,"Lady Tsunade are you fin-TSUNADE!!"


	3. Where is she taking us?

The group stood readily at the gate waiting to be joined by the deeply Shikamaru rubbed his neck; something about this woman confused him. He had seen her blonde hair and pale skin which reminded him of Ann immediately. The heiress thing threw him off big time.

"Shikamaru-san, something wrong?" Lee asked looking at him quizzically.

"Hmm?" turning his head blankly to look at Lee he thought about how to reply.

If he told him yes, something was wrong he'd press on about what that thing was, and if he said no Lee would probably tear up then make some speech about how they were friends and should be able to tell each other anything.

"Nothing," he could already see Lee begin preparing his speech is his mind ,"Just tired."

Straighting up Lee chuckled with a toothy smile.

"If you don't sleep early you won't be able to have energy! Once we get back why don't you come train win Gai-sensei and me; waking up at dawn, warming up with four hundred jumping jacks then go-," Lee stopped talking once he actually took notice to Shikamaru blatantly not paying attention.

Following his companions trail of sight his face faulted from smiling enthusiastically to a shocked expression._**STOP IT LEE!! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT SHE'S WEARING SHE'S STILL THE HEIRESS OF A CLAN YOU MUST BE RESPECTFUL!**_ clenching his fist tightly while nodding his head harshly to himself before looking outside of the gate thinking of something else thought consuming.

-

Looking at the team that assembled the woman looked over each of took notice of Lee being rather weird. Chuckling behind her mask she knew after they camped out tonight there would see who she was so she waited patiently to hear what was going to happen today. Well maybe not camp.

-

Hinata walked happily next to the 'Mysterious Heiress' chatting away absent she never spoke this much to anyone but she _knew_ the woman walking next to mask didn't change course they were walking close to the group while still staying out of earshot.

"So you're going to take the mask off tonight?" Hinata whispered quietly to her friend.

Nodding the woman smiled underneath the mask_._"Hai, I think the only person who might not be surprised is Shika-kun, of course Sai is probably just going to laugh and keep his smile like he knew it all along."

-

Laughter and muffled giggles could be heard coming from the girls as they seemed to have found something intensely funny to laugh at. Shikamaru walked with a scowl on his face at the two; this had been going on for about oh lets say the last few hours. At the least he would say was getting annoyed with them.

Not the fact that just acting like Sakura and Ino when they faked pleasantry in public pissed him off, because there was also that he didn't know what was under that mask, and Hinata seemed rather out of character from the quite, boy shy girl that he usual saw. Then again Hinata being.....'girly' wasn't that surprising seeing as she was in terms womanly. Even though it was most likely for that same reason. It was odd that Ino nor Sakura claimed to be very close to the Hyuuga Heiress he thought that all women at least hung out with each other whether the terms were good or not. Speaking of Ino...

He glanced to his right only to see the bleach blonde girl chatting animatedly to Sai who nodded blankly with that same eerie smile. It really was something to be suspicious of that smile. One other thing was missing from this equation; that Fuzzy Brows Lee. Though it wasn't hard to find the green leotard clad sidekick seeing as he jogged ahead of the group with extra weights on his back. Stupid extremist.

"Okay, I think we should find a place to set up camp, it will be dark soon," Sai announced kindly causing all eyes to rest on him.

"Agreed lets walk for a few more minutes before setting up for the ni-," Shikamaru began only to be gently interrupted by the masked Heiress.

"Well if we continue walking until nightfall there should be an Inn up ahead. That way we can all have some beds to sleep in. Oh, not to mention of course you Shinobi won't have to stay up all night taking shifts to watch over the camp....," the woman announced gently brushing aside a loose hair as she walked. Wait, was that a burn mark?

-

Lee glanced back at the silent group. Of course he had been listening in to the decisions of the two group leaders making the sudden interruption something to pay attention to. The lack of speech bothered him in a weird way. So the sight he got was not something he was particularly happy to see on an escort mission.

-

There Shikamaru was grabbing the woman by her hair with a kunai pressed firmly against her jugular. No one moved in fear of setting the shadow boy off. Not even Sai commented instead his lips tugging into a confused frown. What was the idiot doing?

_

He assessed the woman gingerly. His own frown showing obviously as his grip tightened on the womans golden blonde locks. He had no doubt in his mind that this person was an impostor; for he had scouted the girl carefully before they left Konoha. At the gate nor in the Hokage's office had she shown any scaring on her hands or legs. Now it was different in a complete sense of the word. Multiple soft scars ran over both her legs and hands. The only thing that threw him off was they hadn't stopped once, there wasn't any difference in the chakra, and this person looked almost exactly like that woman. Then again if you knew one simple technique it would be easy to copy the woman since a mask hid her facial features.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Shikamaru?!" Ino cursed scowling at the boy.

Shikamaru flinched at her voice. God it never ceased to scare him. "This isn't the Heiress. Look at her hands, see the scaring it wasn't there before. Also her legs. Look. What do you see? More scars; this is not the woman we met in Konoha."

The other ninja looked at the areas pointed out to them from the aggressive shinobi. He was right.

Although this was true it was rather disturbing seeing as the person being held made no attempt to run off. If it was an enemy ninja they most likely would have struggled to get away from the Leaf Nin. An even more disturbing scene was Shikamaru being...hot headed.

"Hinata-sama, please come he-" the woman spoke from beneath her mask just to earn a violent tug on her hair,"Don't even try. Hinata stay where you are."

Shikamaru tugged once more as she saw the girls hands move for something."What are you doing?"

"Taking off my mask..." instantly he jumped away from her only to land in front of the rest of his companions, kunai ready for attack.

Grunting she rubbed her head once he was off of her. He had a tight grip for such a lazy man. Her hair now fell on her shoulder due to the bun being destroyed from the violent movement. She sighed her hands reaching back to the string that held the mask in place she began to undo said string. Carefully she grasped the front of the mask and began to lower it. Before even an eyebrow came into view she was gone in a flash.

"DAMN IT!" Ino swore jumping off after the woman, the others following after.

-

Panting the group entered the Inn feeling rather bitchy, even Hinata didn't seem very happy at the moment. The sun was just beginning to fall over the horizon and they were already at the Inn that...woman had mentioned. They hadn't taken their time though oh no! They sprinted, lept, and ran all the way to this building. All because of that one woman.

While they stood in a group panting and attempting to form a plan the owner approached the teens. "Excuse me, but would you happen two happen to be Hinata-san and Ino-san," the old man questioned as he fixed the glasses that perched on the bridge of his nose.

The two girls stared at him quizzically nodding in unison.

"Ahh, then these boys must be Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, and Sai!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together only to slip one into his pocket. Hinata suddenly began giggling along with Lee and Ino who were doubling over in laughter. No matter who you were it would be rather.....hilarious to see messily drawn versions of yourselves doodled on a paper. Though Shikamaru didn't see it to be very funny and as for Sai....well you know.

"Well you youngsters, Bella-dono has reserved your rooms already feel free to wander around for a while though! Dinner is served at nine sharp." he chuckled holding the keys in front of the ninja. Slowly he handed them out to both girls, oddly enough he ended up handing one to the ever so dull Shikamaru. Looking at the men the owner winked nodding towards the girls. "She has told me that the rooms in which you kiddies should be occupying shall hold a couple," he gestured towards the keys. That was right there were only three.

Ino leeched on to Sai immediately not even caring what that meant for poor innocent Hinata. She stared blankly at her key her face heating up in a matter of seconds. Then she was down for the score! Lee ended up holding the fainted woman awkwardly in the bridal style. Shikamaru raised a brow as the old man crept over to whisper something in his ear. _"Bella-dono said she's waiting for you in your room."_

-

He looked at the rest of the gang nodding somberly his eyes flashing his thoughts within moments. _Act normal. Continue on like this was planned._ Nodding with a convicingly fake smile at the man he hurried off to find the room that was 'assigned' to him. A curse eimitted from his lips when he saw the door. Actually he noted that he wasn't the only one displeased with the appearance of his door as he glanced at the others. Their rooms were on either side of 'theirs' and to tell the truth it was obvious that this side of the Inn was either for honeymooners or lovers. For the doors were shaped like hearts.....yes dark mahogany shaped heart doors.


End file.
